


How to Blunder in Front of Your Boss (when she isn't really your boss)

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat is a germaphobe, Costumes, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/F, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Just hinted at - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, One Shot, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Relationship, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Some Humor, Supercat - relationship - Freeform, Superhero costumes are not practical, Undressing, Urination, Worried Cat Grant, cat doesn't pine, she thirsts, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: As Kara discovers, being a superhero, sadly, does not make one immune to embarrassing themselves in at least three different ways, in front of the one person you really don't want to embarrass yourself in front of. She already looks down on you, but now she can look down on THE OTHER you, and you kind of almost wish you had been vaporized with the rest of Krypton.





	How to Blunder in Front of Your Boss (when she isn't really your boss)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is actually a fic I wrote like a year or two ago but never finished even though it was almost done. It's very self indulgent and I stumbled across it in my files and wrote out the ending today. So that explains the style change partway through. Also it kind of jumps between Kara and Cat's views, might be slightly confusing sorry.
> 
> There's literally 1 piece of omo from this show on ao3 so I wanted to upload this even if it's oldish for anyone else who was desperate for content haha. Takes place during season 1 because that's the only one I've seen (and the only one I care about tbh).
> 
> If you don't know what omo is look it up before you read this, I tagged it to warn you lol.

_Hurry up, come on..._

Tapping her fingers on her crossed arms, the restless hero waited for Hank to finish issuing commands to the rest of the DEO as yet another alien criminal was taken into custody. This one had been cunning enough to escape capture _twice_ today before she'd managed to pin them down, and she was relieved that the ordeal was finally over, even if it had taken hours longer than it was supposed to. Several _long_ , uncomfortable hours.   
  
She was just starting to bite her lower lip when the man finally turned to holler at her.

"Everything is clear now, Supergirl! You and Agent Danvers are off duty for the night! We'll take it from here!"

"Thanks Hank!" _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Waving goodbye to the man, she was just about to take off when familiar footsteps sounded in her ears. Fighting the urge to sigh, she turned to face her oncoming sister. "I swear, Alex, I was starting to think this mission would _never_ end!" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it was rough, but you did really well!" the brunette praised, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna come over to my apartment and watch a movie before we both pass out?"

Kara shook her head a bit more quickly than she meant to. " _No!_ I mean, uh, I'd love to, but I can't..." she added quickly, flashing Alex an apologetic smile. "I've got a _ton_ of work to catch up on! Cat needs it by tomorrow and all of this has put me _way_ behind schedule! Maybe later this week?"

Alex nodded, giving her a sympathetic pat on the back before turning away to walk to her car. "I'd take alien criminals over that woman any day!" her sister remarked. "Good luck!"

Kara forced herself to stand there long enough to make sure Alex made it to her car safely and had started driving away, then launched into the air. She paused for a moment to hover once she was a safe distance above the cloud cover and out of sight, groaning under her breath and adjusting the waistband of her skirt.

That had taken way, _way_ longer than she'd anticipated.

Kryptonian bladders, like the rest of their muscles, were much stronger when exposed to the Yellow Sun, and even without that they were still biologically built to be stronger than a human's. But even so, they still had limits, and _Rao_ was she close to hers...

A couple large coffees and a few cups of water over the course of a busier workday wasn't unusual for her, and even counting what she had _before_ work she should have been okay, but then again, her hero duties usually didn't take three times as long. She'd really been starting to sweat it during the final brawl. Thankfully, her apartment was much closer than Alex's, and if she flew she'd get there in no time! Without another moment of hesitation, Kara flew into the night, with the city lights glowing below her, the warm air rushing through her ears, and- _wait something else just rushed down her leg_.

Stopping mid-flight with a squeal, Kara clutched herself, squirming awkwardly in the air as she tried to cut off the leak and keep enough concentration to remain elevated. Okay, so the urge was _even worse_ than she'd thought. Face flushed and heart pounding as badly as the throbbing in her abdomen, the blonde struggled to think. Every nervous breath felt like it was cutting into her, and she was starting to doubt she'd be able to make it home at this rate. No, scratch that, there was _no way_ she could hold it for that long and still fly. And she couldn't go down in public to walk or catch a cab to her apartment while she was still in uniform! Superspeed was definitely out of the question too, if she couldn't even fly.

_Crap! What do I do?!?_

Twisting in the air until her legs were crossed, she tried to ignore the constant pulsing to look around. Even though it would be embarrassing for the local hero to be seen like this, she might be able to ask if...no, most of the buildings around here were big businesses, she couldn't just pop into those! And they were all pretty much closed when it was this late. All of them except...

Whatever hesitation she had was quickly overshadowed by another cramp wracking her lower region, and she had to bite back another moan, doubling over and shoving a hand into her crotch as the fabric against it was dampened again. _Suck it up, Kara! It's either this or soaking the citizens trying to fly home!_ And that was a thought that absolutely mortified her. She hurried to drop altitude and adjusted her angle of flight, half-staggering during the landing when her clenched thighs refused to separate. Gripping the railing for support, she tried to take a breath for courage, only to cut it off with a gasp of pain as the pressure increased. Oh Rao, there wasn't an _ounce_ of room left in her!

It took all of her willpower to knock gently on the window instead of pounding frantically and shattering it, and she bit her lip tightly between her teeth for the agonizing minute it took for the owner of the building to hear. As the footsteps approached, Kara stepped back to lean against the railing, hoping to maintain at least a little dignity with a more casual pose. She forced a tight smile just as Cat came onto the balcony, and tried her best to minimize the slight shaking throughout her entire body from keeping her muscles clenched.

"Supergirl. I didn't expect to see you at this hour." Cat mused, arching a delicately preened eyebrow. "You're lucky that I decided to stay late this evening."

"Yeah, sorry, I know it's kind of late, but, um, I-I wanted to ask-"

"If there's anything you could have done differently today?" Cat guessed, turning back into the room for a moment to pour herself a drink in preparation for their usual talks. Kara crossed her legs at the sound that was _so much clearer_ with her advanced hearing, gripping the metal railing until she realized it was bending under the pressure. As Cat turned back she quickly uncrossed her thighs again, although it was getting harder to keep still as she shifted her weight occasionally in an attempt to distract herself. "I heard it took quite a while to bring in the culprit this time."

"Um, yeah, it did, but that's actually, uh, n-not what I came to ask..." she started, her face burning. How did she phrase this in a way fitting of National City's hero and not Cat's nervous wreck of an assistant?!?

Every second she spent debating her words felt that much more like she was a bomb ready to explode, and after a minute of hesitation another angry throb of her bladder sent a spurt of warmth into her outfit, and a jolt of panic along with it.

" _CANIUSEYOURBATHROOM?!?_ "

The question had been blurted out so quickly that the half-shouted words were a single, jumbled rush of sounds, and it took Cat a moment to piece it together. When she did, the reason behind the superhero's odd stance and habit of shifting became clear, and she might have smirked in amusement at the situation if she wasn't so baffled. Supergirl stepped away from the edge of the balcony, and she caught a glimpse of the damaged railing with firm hand indents. The poor girl looked absolutely mortified, her legs crossing over and under each other in a constant squirming dance.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Grant, I wouldn't normally ask, but it's, um, it's _really bad_ and I can't concentrate to fly a-and I-" Her words were cut off by a soft gasp as another wave of urgency demanded her attention, and the hero bent over for a second before straightening. "-I can't really go down there, so if i-it isn't too much trouble-"

"It's to your left." The older woman interrupted the hero's frantic rambling, having already opened the door to her office and stepped out of the way.

"Thank you!" Kara gasped out, hurrying past Cat and darting to the personal bathroom. Absolutely _no one_ was allowed in here at work except for the owner herself, and she was incredibly grateful for the exception. Hopping in place while she scrambled to open the door, the blonde quickly slipped in and tried to shut it behind her, breaking part of the inner door handle with her strength in the process. _Crap! Sorry Cat, I'll fix that as soon as I'm done!_

The room was immaculately clean and scented nicely, but the sight of the toilet in front of her quickly kept her attention from wandering elsewhere, sending both hands to her crotch as her body tried to give in early. _Just a minute, hang on!_ After a few seconds of agonized writhing, she managed to gently pull her hands away, clenching her legs together as tightly as she could. Right, now for the costume...

It was always a breeze with superspeed, but considering there was no way she could risk trying that now without losing control, Kara had to do things the old-fashioned way, chucking her red cape into a heap in the corner of the room. As the couple of desperate minutes passed however, she was quickly realizing just how inconvenient her outfit was for this, especially when she was shaking so badly. Any attempt at removing a skintight layer required both hands, and she couldn't seem to stop leaking now unless she kept one crammed against her!

After stumbling backwards and breaking the toilet paper holder on the wall while trying to wriggle out of her main suit piece, which actually ran under the skirt like a one piece bathing suit, she almost knocked the tank lid off with a loud clank before she caught it, another quick leak escaping her weakening muscles before she set it back and clutched herself for dear life. _I'm about to wet myself in my boss's bathroom, which I've also probably destroyed half of...oh Rao, please just take me now!_

"Supergirl, are you alright in there?"

She thought she might spontaneously combust with the heat of embarrassment flooding through her at Cat's slightly concerned call outside the door. "Y-Yeah, just peachy! I-I'll be out in a-a few minutes!" _No, why did I say that?!? Which is worse Kara, peeing all over the floor and trying to clean everything before she finds out, or just having your boss come in?_

She was pretty sure she'd kill over with mortification either way, but her bladder was so close to bursting that she really didn't have a choice. Fumbling with the broken handle, she managed to crack the door, peeking her head out to glance at the very calm and collected woman standing nearby. "Um, s-sorry, this is really, u-um..." Her heart was pounding so badly she was pretty sure Cat didn't even need powers to hear it, and she couldn't look up higher than the woman's shoes. "C-Could you maybe, uh, come in here, pl-please?"

Cat Grant had raised an eyebrow at the odd request. There had been a lot of thumping and clanking. She could only imagine _what the hell_ had been going on in there. Still, she nodded and set her empty glass on her desk, waiting for Supergirl to step back so she could come in. It was so unlike the hero to be this panicked and timid, she had to admit she was becoming a bit worried.

The door opened wider a moment later, and Cat was greeted with the sight of a red-faced, almost teary-eyed woman who was doing a full-on childish dance in front of her. She also spotted a few broken objects on the floor, and Supergirl followed her gaze, piping up immediately.

"I s-swear I'll fix everything and pay for it, d-don't worry! I-I just- _ah!_ " Gasping, she doubled over, tightening her crossed legs further for several seconds before she tried to straighten up, gingerly.

"I can't get my costume off!" she squeaked out. "S-So could you, um, m-maybe...?" Blushing even harder and biting her lip again, she tugged one hand free long enough to gesture vaguely at the zipper on her back, then quickly crammed it back between her legs.

For once unable to come up with a witty comment, the baffled older woman simply muttered an 'Alright', stepping around behind the hero. It was difficult to get a grip on the small metal piece when the kryptonian was constantly wriggling, but she managed to grab it firmly after a couple of attempts, tugging the zipper gently down Supergirl's back.

Kara's cheeks heated up as she felt her skin become exposed, feeling especially self-conscious since anytime she'd imagined being undressed by her boss it had been for an entirely different scenario. The sound of unzipping fabric really wasn't helping the water balloon inside her either, forcing a soft whine to escape her lips at how close and yet _so far_ relief was.

"You're going to have to move your arms, you know." Cat stated quietly.

"O-Oh, um, r-right..." _Oh Rao, I don't know if I can!_ She was trying her very best not to breathe too deeply, but it felt like her hands were the only things stopping a complete flood! _Maybe I could just sit on it like this and-no, with all these layers it would splatter everywhere!_

Slowly, she pulled her hands away, her thighs immediately glueing themselves together while she tried to ignore the massive pang of pressure in her abdomen. _Just a little longer! Please please please!!!_ She just had to get the skirt off, then she could get the spanks and then push the main piece and tights down. Her shaking fingers slipped against her metal belt several times before she grabbed it, and the accidental presses against her bladder had her entire lower region burning as she struggled to move the skirt down her legs, whimpering under her breath the whole time and pausing to grab herself whenever the stronger urges hit.

It was incredibly bizarre, seeing the town hero like this, Cat thought, eyebrows furrowed. She got nervous, yes, but usually only when it came to her duties for the city and its people. She'd never seen her in such complete disarray before.

Finally managing to step out of her skirt, Kara shivered at the knowledge of what was coming next, tightening her leg around her hand for a moment as another sharp throb had her moaning quietly. _I can't do this! There's no way I can!_ Her crotch was already warm and wet, and the ocean inside her was pulsing harder with every second, begging and burning to just _come out and-_

Kara whimpered as another stream burst past her control, hissing against the layers of fabric for a few agonizing seconds before she managed to stop it, hunched over and shaking and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _I'm gonna pee all over myself in costume, right in front of Cat..._

"Supergirl, straighten up."

It wasn't said very loudly, but Kara was so used to that tone of voice, that bark of an order, that she found herself complying immediately, even if standing up sent the pressure skyrocketing enough for her to gasp again. Grimacing, she shoved her hands back between her legs, fresh embarrassment colouring her face. "I'm so s-sorry, but I don't think I can-"

"Don't even try to make that argument with _me_ , Supergirl." There was an oddly sharp tone in Cat's voice as she kept speaking. "I've seen you in far more challenging situations than this one, and you always had the strength to pull through. This isn't any different. You don't have the _luxury_ of panicking. Calm down, suck it up, and move your hands."   
  
How was it that Cat always knew how to advise her? Somehow, that sort of beratement...actually helped. It was encouraging. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to concentrate solely on the action of keeping her muscles clenched, trying to block out all of the other signals her body was trying to scream at her. _Ignore the pain like you're in battle. Don't get caught up in all of the steps to the goal, just focus on one move at a time._ With that in mind, she jerked her hands away, shaking, but holding the floodgates shut. For now, at least.  
  
"Good. Now I can finally pull your arms through." The older woman muttered. Gripping the blue fabric with precision, and trying to ignore the urge to study the strange material, Cat began tugging the loosened sleeves down and pulling the hero's arms out, finally letting the bodysuit slide down to rest on Supergirl's waist. She couldn't help raising an eyebrow when she spotted the girl's abdomen, an area that was usually flat as a board now bulging out a considerable few inches, and quivering with each breath. The dark blue spanks resting a few inches below the hips clearly weren't easing the pressure.  
  
"Is it off?" Kara hated that her voice was nearly a whisper, but it was all she was capable of. All of her concentration was on her bladder, there wasn't an ounce to be spared for anything actually happening to or around her.   
  
"Yes. All you have to do is pull everything down."  
  
_Oh Rao,_ and wasn't _that_ a challenge in itself? Huffing under her breath, Kara opened her eyes and turned around as Cat stepped out of the way. Just looking at the porcelain throne was nearly enough to make her lose it, her determination faltering as another desperate surge threatened to overwhelm her, her thighs crossing again for a moment. She forced herself to keep moving though, hurriedly yanking at the bundle of layers at her waist as she spun and finally sat down. She just _barely_ managed to get the tangled heap of fabric down in time before her control finally broke.  
__  
Niagara Falls was quieter than this. Kara realized, all too aware of how overwhelming the sound of gushing liquid was in the small room, warmth radiating in the bowl below her. Her face was on fire just hearing it, and she would have buried her head in her hands if they weren't damp from being glued to her crotch during the whole, humiliating ordeal. Instead, all she could do was slump over and face very pointedly at the floor, close her eyes, and try very hard to ignore the face that Cat Grant was standing a mere couple of feet away, listening to the moans of relief that kept slipping past her lips despite her best attempts to be quiet. Why did this have to feel _so good_ when all she wanted was for it to be _over?_  
  
Cat, whether it was for Supergirl's sake or, well, mostly her own, turned to face the broken door. She would have picked up the bright red curtain that had been thrown into the corner, but...even if this was her own immaculate restroom, it was _still a restroom floor,_ and she had already done the hero enough kindness today. She did wish the girl could keep her voice down though, her ears felt like they had been singed with a blast of that heat vision. This whole scenario had been pushing their personal contact enough, without sighs and groans that could _very easily_ be taken out of context when she couldn't actually see what was happening. Although, it was going to be difficult indulging in any of those thoughts for a while now that she had witnessed this side of the woman. She was never a fan of the vulgar phrase 'piss like a racehorse', but that was the most accurate description for what was going on right now. Certainly not the most appealing for potential dates.  
  
Still, she had to remind herself that it could have been much worse. She'd actually doubted her speech was going to work. Not because of her own abilities, but she'd never seen Supergirl as such a wreck before. All heroes should be humbled, of course, but due to important things. Not something like this.  
  
Slowly, blissfully, Kara's stream finally trickled and stopped, her superhearing catching the last few drops plunging into the bowl as she sighed. Her abdomen was aching, and likely would for the rest of the night, but the rest of her felt oddly tingly, and she was still warm in the face. Definitely a better condition than she'd been in minutes ago. Her relaxation didn't last long though, and now that she had room for more emotion, her embarrassment doubled, her heart pounding at the realization that she would have to face the woman still stuck in the room with her. And slink out of here with her non-existent tail between her legs.  
  
Grimacing, she started to reach for the toilet paper, only to remember she was also going to have to deal with all of the broken equipment. Like the shards of porcelain near the wall, and the taunting white trail leading halfway into the room. It proved to be just out of her reach even when she tried to lean over several times, and she was almost debating forgetting it when high heels clicked across the floor. One pointed black toe held the trail down while Cat's hand grabbed the roll by the hole in the side, swiftly ripping it from the dirty part and holding the remainder out to her. As soon as she took it, only able to murmur a half-audible 'Thanks', Cat had stepped away again to give her some privacy.  
  
Once that was done, she made sure to take as long as humanly poss-no, _even slower,_ to pull her bottom clothing pieces back up one by one. Anything to prolong the rest of this. Cringing slightly at the cold, damp patches in the fabric, she finally stood and flushed, turning to start pulling the rest of the blue suit back over her stomach and arms and zip it up. If she weren't impervious to most cold, she was sure she would have been shivering earlier. Her skin was still prickling at the knowledge that Cat had seen her in nothing but her underwear and bra though. Coughing into her sleeve, and regretting the way it made the older woman flinch, she finally found her voice as she moved to wash her hands.  
  
"I'm, uh...I'm done. You can turn around."   
  
"This certainly puts you in a new light..."  
  
"I _swear_ I'm not usually like this! I mean, like, sometimes I'm a bit of a mess, but that was like _a full train pileup_ and-"  
  
"Supergirl, I'm not angry. And despite how...uncomfortable this experience was, don't think for a moment I've lost respect for you." Cat had to fight the urge to smile when her words caused the hero to freeze, glancing at her with such _genuine surprise_ that it was...actually a little cute. Amusing. She meant _amusing._ Brushing the thought aside, she continued. "Well, even someone like _you_ can't be _perfect._ It's actually kind of comforting, knowing you can embarrass yourself _just as badly_ as any of us."  
  
Kara found her cheeks going redder, not quite sure whether that was a comforting sentiment or just more humiliating. Of course she wasn't perfect, but she did strive to do _better_ when she was in hero mode. To be _impressive._ "Well, uh...glad I could...comfort you?" she choked out, unable to help an awkward hint of a laugh. Running a towel-dried hand through her hair to brush it back into place, she started to head towards the door to let Cat out. "I can deal with the rest from here. Sorry for bothering you, you can go back to your drink."  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"What? But I broke it, so I should-"  
  
"You've saved my life, and that of my son's. I believe that more than makes up for a minor mishap like this. I've been meaning to redecorate in there anyway. If anything, you've given me an excuse to remodel."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay...Thank you. I'll still find a way to pay you back thou-"  
  
"Supergirl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can repay me by dropping the subject and taking the damn freebie." Cat rolled her eyes, already feeling the need for another drink to get rid of the headache the _endlessly sweet_ hero was beginning to give her. As she headed out of the door the hero was holding open to pick up her empty glass, yet another question reached her.  
  
"This story isn't going to make it into your magazine, is it?"  
  
"No." she stated firmly, pouring some more scotch into the glass while Supergirl pulled her discarded cape back on. "Well, it won't as long as you play your cards right. If you throw me off of another balcony, I might retaliate with a two-page article of my firsthand account, _in excruciating detail."_  
  
Despite knowing that it was a joke, Kara couldn't help the earnest tone in her voice, tucking her arms over her chest. "That will _never_ happen again, _I promise."_  
  
"As long as you keep that promise, then I suppose I'll be keeping mine for an equally long time." Cat purred, letting her eyes rake over the girl, just to ensure the outfit was on correctly. The last the poor thing needed was to fly out of here with something on backwards or layered incorrectly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind running along, I'd like to gather my things and lock up for the night. I'd have offered you a ride in my car or a change of clothes, but I'm assuming you wouldn't take them."  
  
It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Kara nodded her head. Cat was right, of course. There was no way she could risk slipping her identity with either of those offers. And even if her head was spinning with leftover nerves, she could still fly the short distance home to curl up in bed and die of embarrassment over all of this. Or gush about how surprisingly nicely Cat Grant had taken all of this. Or some confusing mix of both.  
  
"Okay, well, uh...be safe on your way home."  
  
"To you as well, not that you need it."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Miss Grant. Really. I won't forget this."  
  
"Please, I doubt you'd forget it either way."  
  
The smirk on Cat's face brought a slight smile to her own at that familiar bite of sarcasm, and she offered a last wave before she stepped back out onto the balcony, breathing in the cool night air with relief as she took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this old thing, feel free to leave a comment (even anonymous) or kudos <3
> 
> If you want an example of my newer/better fics, I'd like to recommend 'All Bottled Up' or just any of my p5 fics, they're a much better example of how I write now!


End file.
